


Wake Up Call

by Birdlovesafish (Motherbirdnerd), Motherbirdnerd



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Trailer Sex, bughead - Freeform, smut with feelings, unexpectedly cute, wake up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherbirdnerd/pseuds/Birdlovesafish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherbirdnerd/pseuds/Motherbirdnerd
Summary: I got a lovely prompt in my Tumblr inbox for Bughead wake up sex at Jughead's trailer.





	Wake Up Call

   Betty smiles as she hears the satisfying click of a successfully picked lock, cramming the bobby pin into the back pocket of her denim mini skirt. She retrieves the saran wrapped plate of cookies she’d set down on the landing and opens the door slowly, peeking her head into the trailer meekly as she calls his name.

“Jug? Jug?”

   She doesn't see him in the living room area nor the kitchen, where she deposits the tray of cookies, so she heads towards the bedrooms in the back and lightly pushes his door open.

 _Well, well, well_ she thinks taking in his sleeping form on the bed, laid out on his back, his feet hanging over the edge of Queen mattress, _Look what we have here._

    OHer eyes skims the length of his lean strong frame, a wealth of creamy skin on display for her. Her eyes zero in on the lines of his hips and the dark trail of hair that started below his belly button. She licks her lips at the strong impression of his dick, outlined in the white sheet that barely covered his slim hips.

    On a whim she drops her skirt and whips off her tee then her underwear joins the pile on the floor. The bed dips a little with the weight of her crawling between his legs and snaking her hand underneath the sheet to grip his length.

   He stirs a little, his head moving from one side to the other with a small moan but he is still asleep as she pumps him experimentally. He groans low and scratchy in his throat as his dick grows rigid under her hand and she’s amazed at his body’s commitment to sleep.

    Betty whips the sheet away from his mid section revealing his stiff dick to her eyes and she moans as she takes him into her mouth, one hand slipping down between her legs and the other working in tandem with her mouth, gripping and twisting the base of his dick.

   He moans thrusting up into her mouth and his eyes begin to flutter. Betty releases him from her mouth smiling and she lines herself up, sliding down onto his dick with a groan, thanking the birth control gods that she could take him raw like this.

   She lifts back up slightly and falls back down on his dick, slowly establishing a rhythm as she got use to the feeling of fullness that this position afforded her. She puts a hand on his chest to steady herself

“ _Betty_?” Jughead croaks, his dry sleepy eyes coming into focus as he awoke to the image of his girlfriend atop him, her bottom lip sucked into her mouth with pleasure and her ponytail bouncing.

“Am I dreaming?”

   She shook her head with a smile, leaning down to kiss him, slipping her tongue into his mouth despite the promise of morning breath. His body was at full attention now, nerves sharpened and the rush of sensations was intoxicating. She was so tight around him, so wet. The slap of their skin together the best kind of alarm clock.

“God I love you…” he breathed catching her bottom lip and tugging on it with his teeth as she pulled away, sitting back up. Jughead grips her hips with both hands jamming her back down onto his dick as he begins thrusting up into her in earnest.

“I love you too Jug..” she’s half sighs half moans as her eyes drift shut from the pleasure snaking through her body, “I miss you…”

“Hey.”

    Her eyes fly open as he cups her cheek. “I'm right here.” He brings her lips down to his, an unspoken apology for not being there as much as he should be lately, the Serpents beginning to take up more of his time than he ever really wanted or bargained for.

   He flips them over so she’s on her back and he moves over her urgently, insistently kissing apologies into her skin softly as he rides her hard, draping her legs over his shoulders to drive into her deeper, the angle of it causing an amazing friction against her clit that drove her feral with want.

“Fuck me Jughead, fuck me harder!” She pleaded, “Harder! _Yes_!” She came with a shout, her walls convulsing around his dick as her orgasm exploded, washing in waves over her body. The sight of her falling apart pushed him over the edge and soon he was following her with a guttural satisfied grunt of her name as he spilled his seed inside her.

“I brought you cookies…” Betty said sometime later when they were laid up in his bed tangled up in each other, content and staring at each other moony-eyed.

“You make the best cookies.” He kissed her shoulder and pulled her closer, laying his head on the swell of her breast.

“I bet you say that to all the girls at your new high school .” She joked.

“What other girls? You’re all I need Betts.”

“It's so good to hear you say that…” she brushes some hair from his forehead and kisses it.

“A smart girl once told me to not let Riverdale’s Civil War tear us apart.”

“Wow she is smart.” Betty giggles.

“And beautiful and loyal and giving and generally way too good for the likes of me.”

“Give yourself more credit honey...you’re **great** in bed.” She erupts into laughter and he pops up hands going to her rib cage where she’s the most ticklish.

  They spend the rest of the day in bed after a short break for a shower and eat cookies in bed and watch Netflix. It is one of the best days they’ve had in a longtime.


End file.
